combatarmsfandomcom-20200222-history
Super Spy
A player becomes a Super Spy after collecting all five Intel cases in the game mode Spy Hunt. The Super Spy looks the same as a Spy, but he has a red outline and glowing red eyes. After getting all of the cases Phase 2 of the match starts. Phase two of the match is Sudden Death. The Super Spy must kill all of the other players or upload the Intel at the Intel transmitter within three minutes. While the remaining players must try to kill the Super Spy or run out the clock. The Super Spy is a lot stronger than the normal player because of his Advanced Armor which gives him 500 Armor Points as opposed to the normal 100 Armor Points. Sadly, the Advanced Armour has only one weak point: two knives to the head are enough to bring down the Super Spy. In addition to the Advanced Armor the Super Spy also gets powerful weapons including a M134 (Spy), RMS12 Flamethrower, and a M136 Rocket Launcher. Tips For Winning As Super Spy *Don't be afraid to use the M136 Rocket Launcher at close range, it is 1 hit KO on all players but it won't kill you *Uploading the Intel as opposed to killing all of the players gives more EXP and GP because it gives you an extra mission point *Try to kill as many people as possible before you upload. If someone starts shooting at you while you are uploading, keep uploading if you have a good amount of HP remaining. *While uploading, always crouch spam in place to make it harder for the players to place headshots (jumping doesn't work well due to the "lag" in between jumps) *Have the M136 Rocket Launcher ready while uploading. If someone tries to knife you, stop uploading and shoot them before they get close *When looking for the players, go where you would go if you weren't Super Spy usually. You will always find people in popular spots like the lighthouse in Waverider and the tunnel near the Intel uploader in Power Surge. *Use the RMS12 Flamethrower if you have players close to you so you don't waste rockets and you don't have to wait for the M134 Minigun to get spooled. *If they're many enemies near each other and they run away always take priories for example higher ranked players and specialists *Use the flamethrower on the Intel uploader from a distance before uploading because people usually lay mines near it *When uploading don't look at the uploader look for players coming at you *Be watchful of your surroundings as to not fall off of anything because the Super Spy can take fall damage just like a normal player *When chasing someone use the Rocket Launcher or Flamethrower because you can sprint with them and they have no delay in firing Tips For Killing The Super Spy *Never attack him head on or he will kill you easily *Try to attack him from a distance because he is weak at long ranges semi-auto sniper rifles are recommended *If you notice the Super Spy is uploading the best way to take him out is using a semi-auto sniper rifle aiming for his head this will do massive amounts of damage *If the Super Spy's Intel uploader starts glowing red, it means the Intel is almost uploaded at this point you should run up to him and try to knife him, you may die but it will prevent him from uploading the Intel *It is always a good idea to lay mines at the Intel uploader, but make sure you place them toward the outside edge of the mound or they will glitch under the uploader. *A good way to take out the Super Spy is laying nine mines and a Claymore to the side of a door once the Super Spy comes through activate the Claymore this will one hit KO the Super Spy *If you have very good aim use an L96A1 or any other one hit KO sniper rifle because if you can hit his head you can do huge damage *You can also use three mines (shoot each one once with a pistol so they will pop when hit then with a rpg) and a rpg/law while trying to lure the SS to them as this will kill him if the mines and rpg hit him at close range. Warning: Doing this will reveal your location and possibly get you eliminated... Its best to lay the mines around the corner or at the top of the ladder in ghost town to make sure he can't blow them up with his rocket trying to kill you. Click on the following link to learn more: Kill the Super Spy Trivia *The Super Spy may be a reference to the Terminator, as both appear with an enormous amount of electricity surrounding them, have ridiculously strong physical power (both can carry a minigun without much effort). In addition, both can take an enormous amount of punishment and still keep on fighting. *The Super Spy may also be another reference to the Nemesis in ''Resident Evil: Apocalypse. ''The Nemesis brandishes both a rocket launcher and a minigun and can also take massive amounts of punishment and still fight. *It is still unknown why the Super Spy glows red. Many people think it may just be that the Advanced Armor gives off a red tint. However, that wouldn't explain why his eyes are red. *A player can turn into a Super Spy in non-Spy Hunt games by using the Spy Transformation Super Soldier option. This version of the Super Spy, however, does not have the Advanced Armor of a normal Super Spy and can die much easier. *Due to the problems with the Super Spy combating players at long range Nexon increased the amount of the Rockets the Super Spy has from four to nine. *To become a Super Spy, you originally had to get three Intel instead of 5. *No matter the player's gender, the Super Spy will always be a male. Media SuperSpy.jpg Super Spy Crouching.jpg Becoming a Spy.jpg Combat-Arms 52.jpg Combat-Arms 99.jpg Spy Terminal.jpg Sprinting with M134.jpg thumb|left|370px Category:Super Spy Gear Category:Male